


common interests

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, tbh it's ikemarth if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: "Hey, you!"/Oh no/, Ike thinks, and throws the bag over his head in a moment of panic.





	common interests

**Author's Note:**

> hesitantly sticks this fic into the ikemarth tag please accept my offering

Ike was  _hungry._

It had been a while since he had felt this way. The Hogwarts meals had made sure of that - when he first got here, even breakfast was practically a feast. That had changed over time, but Ike wasn't sure that it was for the good. Sure, he no longer gorged himself sick on every meal, but he vaguely dreaded the end of the year, when he'd have to go back home and get by on much smaller food rations. 

Another growl rudely reminds Ike of his current situation -  _which_ , he thinks sourly,  _could have been avoided if I had chosen to stay inside and study instead of sneaking off to watch Quidditch practice from the shadows._

Because that had led to him missing dinner, which led to him nearly forgetting his entire book bag in the Herbology classroom, which led to him nearly missing curfew -

Which led to him, here, sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower at the crack of dawn with an empty cloth bag, heading towards the kitchen. 

To be honest, Ike almost felt bad. He knew how generous the house elves were - once he set foot in the kitchen, they wouldn't let him leave without a full meal. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and -

"Hey, you!"

 _Oh no,_ Ike thinks, and throws the bag over his head in a moment of panic. 

"Silly, I can still see you, you know." The voice draws nearer, sounding highly amused. "I promise I won't tell on you!"

"You won't?" Ike asks warily. "How do I know you aren't a teacher yourself?"

"You were heading towards the kitchen, right? I'm going there too."

Raising a corner of the sack, he finally dares to take a peek outside. 

Standing right in front of Ike, barely a foot away, was a boy. Who was shorter and looked younger than Ike himself, so the first thing that comes out of his mouth is "are you really a student here?"

"What? I'm wearing my school robes, aren't I?"

"Oh."

Ike fully removed the bag from his head, still squinting suspiciously. 

His expression clears up when he recognizes Hufflepuff yellow against all the black. The other boy's smile grows larger and he extends an arm and chirps "my name is Marth, what's yours?"

"I'm Ike."

Ike takes the offered hand and pulls himself up. He avoids Marth's eyes for as long as he can, but eventually runs out of invisible dust specks to flick off of his robes and ends up starting at a spot above the other boy's head. 

"So. Kitchen?" he finally mumbles. 

Marth's face lights up, and he grabs Ike's arm in excitement. "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

"Where are you from?"

It's a question that Ike was half dreading, a question that falls from Marth's lips after they've both stuffed themselves silly on all sorts of desserts and were relaxing at a table that a house elf had pulled up. Oblivious to the vague expression of fear crossing Ike's face, Marth continues chattering.

"I mean - well, I don't think the question is too personal, but I don't really know. I've never really had friends my age before, unless you count Cards, but she's a family friend, so we already knew a lot about each other? Anyways, it's fine if you don't want to answer -  "

Ike hadn't heard anything after the word "Caeda". Sure Marth couldn't mean the first year pureblood Ravenclaw that had all of his roommates talking? But if he did, then...

"Uh," Ike interrupts smoothly. "You're not.  _The_ Marth, are you? Heir to the lost powerful wizarding family?"

Marth perks up and nods, then wilts just as quickly. "I was sorta hoping you wouldn't have heard of me, but I guess that was too much to ask. 'S just, I don't want anyone to think I'm stuck up or anything, you know?"

" _I_ think you're alright," Ike says, and Marth has to giggle at how personally offended Ike sounds. 

"So, where are  _you_ from?"

"...Middle of nowhere, really. In the country. It's a miracle my Hogwarts letter even got to me, really. I'd, uh, understand if you don't want to be friends with a lower-class person like me, so..."

Ike sees the frown on Marth's face and immediately begins to steel himself, only to be caught off guard with "but we're already friends, aren't we?"

In that moment, Ike thinks he's never heard a more beautiful phrase in his life. 

* * *

They part ways where they first met, with Marth heading back to the Hufflepuff common room and Ike getting ready for the climb back up to his room. Ike can't help but feel a little disappointed - he wishes the moment with his new friend could have lasted a little longer, but they'll see each other in the hallways every day, right?

"Hey, wait!" Marth calls, and Ike pauses with his foot on the stairs. "That was fun, wanna do it again sometime?"

Ike nods, relief flooding his veins, and thinks that maybe he didn't have anything to worry about after all. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
